


Go the fuck to sleep

by shipping_ruined_my_life



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other, Sleep Deprivation, gamzee being a decent moirail for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_ruined_my_life/pseuds/shipping_ruined_my_life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Karkat finds out that sleeping is not a huge waste of time, and that sometimes you have to accept your limits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go the fuck to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> ok so I was reading through homestuck again and I sort of just had to write this, shitty horn pile and all. Also, I wanted some moirail-time because fuck you hussie, that's why.

Your name is Karkat Vantas and sleeping is a problem for you. Not only have you not slept properly for the entire game-session, but the one time you took a nap, it was horrible. Now, this might sound crazy, because you really need some fucking sleep, but you worry too much about the others. And for a matter of fact, you didn’t really fall asleep that one time. It was more of a collapse due to exhaustion, and seeing as no one could wake you up they kind of waited for you to wake up, like the inconsiderate douchebags they are.

Said others won’t stop constantly pestering you, nudging you about the little nap you took for an hour, joking about it, and driving you up the wall with their constant bickering. Your role as a leader is extremely important and you couldn’t bear losing important time for something as lousy as sleep. Sleep is overrated, anyway, you decide venomously. 

You just got away from an argument with Sollux, who was, as per usual, an asshole. You were not surprised, seeing as said asshole is an asshole. Wait, that doesn’t make sense… Fuck off!

You walk over to Gamzee with a scowl on your face and hope that no one notices your much-too-obvious sleep deprivation. Not that they’d care anyways, you conclude silently. 

“Hey sup bro. Are you up for some motherfucking miracles, perhaps? Getting all lonely over here in this huge motherfucking cozy pile of horns, so I decided to ask a brother to join me, if he feels all up for it?”

“We’ve been over this Gamzee I don’t have fucking time to sleep. When are you going to get that through your stupid lucid think pan? It’s like you don’t even listen to what I say you just keep on blabbering about stupid things why are you so stupid?”

“Aw why do you have to be so hard to convince, just get over here and we’ll talk it out bro. I won’t even charge you anything to sit here, I mean, I wouldn’t ever seriously charge you it’s just that sometimes a brother might feel all up for messing with you and stuff.”

A reply lingers on your lips, but you swallow it down after a moment of reconsideration. “Fine.” You mumble silently and sit down in the pile, dragging him down, too. The horns are uncomfortable and they honk loudly as you plant your ass on them, leaning back whilst trying to make as little noise as possible. The honks don’t seem to bother Gamzee though, and he mimics the sounds happily. 

A few heads turn your way and you scowl immediately, daring them to acknowledge your presence. Gamzee puts his arm around your shoulders, making you lean against his bony torso. You let out a soft sigh and nuzzle into him. Suddenly everything might just not be as horrible as you make it out to be. 

“So.” You say reluctantly “You wanted to talk about stuff?”

“Something has been all up and bothering you, man. I know you don’t think I’m all bright and stuff but I gotta notice when my best pal is feeling down for some motherfucking reason.” 

“It’s just a lot more stressful being a leader than I thought it would be, y’know. And everyone has been real fucking nuisances towards me, more so than usual. Especially since I became the leader.” 

He runs his fingers through your messy hair and you feel the tension drain from you like ice melting quickly. You don’t say a whole lot more after that, but you mumble responses to him as he keeps talking about nonsense things that really couldn’t catch your attention. You feel your eyelids grow heavy and a nice fuzzy half-dream surrounds your head in a blurry cozy chaos. 

You do, however, catch yourself quickly, jolting awake as you realize what’s about to happen. You bring your hand to your face, rubbing it harshly across your face in an attempt to get rid of the sluggish feeling. 

“Don’t wanna sleep.” You mumble. “Prospit is destroyed, I saw it.” 

“Ssssh, it’s ok. I’ve got cha.” 

“I have stuff to do, Gamzee. I don’t even get why I bothered you in the first place. You must be all up in your own stuff, getting all tired of me being angry all the time. I’m not even that angry right now I just feel kind of frustrated and tired and everything is draining my energy out, you know?”

“I’m not entirely sure I motherfucking get it, but it really sounds like you could use some fucking sleep. Just a little while, I don’t think the others would mind. Also, I’ll wake you the motherfuck UP if things get outta control. You know I would. I’ll make sure they will let you rest for a while. They just try and wake you and I’ll cull them, you’ll see.”

“That is not reassuring dude. That’s the opposite of what I want, gotta keep the team together. Don’t go off and hurt them because I went all pissy, that aint gonna make anyone happy. Least of all me “

“You rest your nubby head a little while and I’ll wake you up in a couple of hours. Not like anything is happening right now, anyway. And I don’t want you collapsing like that ever again. I couldn’t even motherfucking wake you up, and that’s saying something. So you better get some sleep now or you’ll be all tired when it really matters.”

You hear his soft voice in your ear and you are sure you can vaguely hear him humming some strange tune you are not sure you’re familiar with. He could be making it up right now, for all you know. You lay down on your side instead, drawing your knees up and suddenly you’re nuzzling into his side. The honking momentarily startles you, but when you’re done shifting they stop wheezing. You’re not sure when he started to sound so convincing, but you don’t really care to think about it. Actually, it’s nice to have someone tell you what to do for a change, and not being in charge of extremely important decisions. 

That’s the best thing about Gamzee, you decide right then. At Least you’ve got your moirail, and even though he doesn’t always understand what’s going on, you know he’s trying really hard to be there for you. You don’t think for a moment that anything could ever change, and you fall asleep happily. The fact that he’s always there to tell you to pipe the fuck down in his own incoherent way is more than enough for you. Sometimes, being a leader isn’t so bad, after all.


End file.
